


Fear and Solace: A Duet

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Armed Erwin Smith, ace levi, eruri - Freeform, levi with a rain fear, sex-repulsed levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin take care of each other. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Solace: A Duet

The smallest man found himself knocking at Erwin's door another night, crossing his arms and sighing. The older man opened it, finding himself unsurprised.

It was raining. Levi was pretty terrified of it, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Erwin only knew because he seemed to be the only one Levi trusted enough to let his guard thin a little and show actual fear to.

"People keep fucking in the barracks and I'm sick of it," he said flatly as Erwin let him in. Erwin was used to Levi-indirectness. The older man also knew that Levi and anything of a sexual nature did _not_  mix which must have made sleeping in the barracks difficult if his own experiences with it were any indication. He was silent as Levi continued. "It's so gross. Those noises are absolutely fucking disgusting. All I can hear is their skin doing that _thing_. That and--" he stopped short, shrugging and closing his eyes as thunder boomed.

The blond walked over to him, taking Levi's hand into his own, "I have work I need to do tonight anyway. Stay here, I'll be quiet. You need rest."

Levi nodded and got into bed, sighing and closing his eyes. He pulled the blanket over his head, burying his face in Erwin-scented pillows and sheets.

After a few long hours of work, Erwin headed to sleep. He stripped off his uniform, putting on pajama pants and a shirt and carefully getting into bed beside Levi.

The pale man felt chilly, so Erwin reached beside the bed, picking up an extra blanket and putting it over them both. Levi stirred, opening his eyes. "Are you warm enough?" Erwin asked, stroking his arm.

Levi shook his head, "Freezing."

"C'mere," the blond said softly, "the blanket will warm you up too."

The cold man curled up to the larger, warmer one. "H-how are you so warm?"

Erwin wrapped both arms around Levi, rubbing his back and gently stroking the back of his neck. "My body's just good at holding onto heat. Always has been."

"It's useful," Levi said softly.

That drew a small smile from Erwin, "I'm glad you think so."

"I'm always freezing, even when I fight. It's...nice to be warm."

A loud boom of thunder shook the room. Erwin could feel Levi's arms around him tighten around him and he rested his hand on the back of Levi's head squeezing him gently. "It's alright," the blond murmured, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you. You are always going to be safe here."

Levi snorted and shook his head. Erwin could feel his hands shaking against his back, "I'm not safe anywhere."

Erwin nodded, "I can't ever promise your safety, especially outside this building. For that I'm sorry, because you deserve better whether you believe that to be true or not. However, when you're in here--in my bed and in my arms like this, no harm is going to come to you. I will make sure of that. I can't be certain of much, but that...I want you to have somewhere you can rest your head and feel safe."

Levi closed his eyes, "Stop being so good to me."

"Never."

***

Levi sat at his bedside looking at the larger man with more in his eyes than he'd ever given anyone.

They were alone. Erwin's condition was sturdying out enough to warrant some alone time. The attending nurse had given them some time to themselves, making a joke about conjugal visits that made Levi want to throw up. He was silent though for once, not having the energy to fight back.

The dark haired man took Erwin's remaining hand into his own, running over the back of it with his thumb and resting his other hand on the palm side. He idly thought that he should have paid more attention to Erwin's hands while he still had both. It's funny how people don't notice these things until they're gone.   
Blue eyes opened and Levi couldn't help a smile. Erwin returned his smile and squeezed his hand, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

Erwin snorted and shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm glad you're here." He smiled wistfully, "They gave me something to kill the pain. It's working. I remember a really lousy spongebath. They weren't gentle or efficient."

Levi chuckled gently, "How're you feeling?"

"Like perfumed ass."

The smaller man got closer, moving a hand to gently run his fingers through unkempt blond locks, "You've been hanging around me too much."

Erwin shook his head, "Not enough, really. I've been missing you."

"You've been unconscious."

The blond laughed again, "In my dreams. I've been dreaming about you almost nonstop. I've--been dreaming of us."

Levi snorted, continuing to play with Erwin's hair, "Yeah?"

Erwin smiled, "My father spoke of waterways, outside the walls. I've yet to see them but I've read things. All those absurd legends and things. I dreamt of us on what they call boats, which they used to navigate the water. I've only seen pictures, but it looked like a beautiful adventure. Something I'd like to go on with you. You and me and the endless sea."

"That sounds sort of horrifying. I've never imagined living outside the walls. Spending so much time in the underground fucked me there," Levi said quietly.

"I don't expect we'll ever get there. It's a dream of mine to try but I don't think I'll get there," Erwin replied, still with the dreamy smile on his face.

Levi said nothing, nodding and pressing a kiss to Erwin's forehead. "You need a shower and a shave."

"I feel so dirty. You're rubbing off on me."

The smaller man smiled gently, "I'll bring your razors when I return later. They're going to make me leave in a little while."

Erwin blinked, "Why?"

"I've been here for the past few days."

"Haven't you had things you've needed to do? Work and things?"

Levi shook his head, "I demanded time off."

"You've never taken a day off in all the time I've known you. Not voluntarily."

Levi looked away, "They told me you might not make it. I was..." He scowled, "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't put you first."

A soft chuckle came from the older man, "You were worried about me."

"Fuck off, I was not. You're strong as an ox, I told the nurses they were full of shit. I just..." Small shoulders shrugged as the man searched for the right words. "I know better than to trust anyone but you."

Erwin knew better.

Of course Levi had been worried. Erwin didn't make the younger man admit it though, he just smiled and nodded.

Levi looked down, "I brought you something. In case you woke up."

Erwin raised an eyebrow in question and Levi unzipped his bag, pulling out Erwin's favorite soft blanket. The older man smiled as Levi put it over him, carefully tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

"I keep wanting to reach for your hand," Erwin murmured, touching the blanket and rubbing it against his face.

"Don't you dare make me cry."

There was an unspoken 'I've done enough of that' between them.


End file.
